


Зима жизни

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее Рождество адмирала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к зимним ивентам STO.

Уже далеко не впервые Кэтрин Джейнвэй встречала зимние праздники одна.

Волосы её давно побелели, как снег, кружившийся за окном этим вечером, и заметно труднее становилось следовать привычке в любых обстоятельствах держать командирскую осанку. Но ум её оставался всё так же остр, взгляд — проницателен, а память — безупречна. Хотя третье она променяла бы без сожалений: слишком много щемящей тоски в последние годы стали вызывать даже светлые воспоминания, не говоря уже о печальных.

Не забывали, конечно, и её. Почта ломилась от приглашений. Впрочем, в этот раз она не прочла ни одного. Всё равно ничего нового там быть не могло. Её ждали ради чести принимать героя Федерации, звали по формальной традиции и, что самое удручающее, говорили с ней об одном и том же. Сбежать от этого можно было только к бывшим членам команды... но рядом с ними прошлое воскресало и без всяких слов, а улыбки счастливых семей отчего-то лишь добавляли тяжести собственному чувству одиночества, неизменно грозившему вернуться после этих редких визитов.

Жизнь разделилась на «до» возвращения и «после». И с тех пор, пусть она и избежала зацикливания изменённой временной линии, Кэтрин всё равно ощущала себя запертой в бесконечно повторяющемся круге.

Тёплый аромат кофе был единственным праздничным разнообразием в этот раз. Она бросила пить его несколько лет назад — не столько по совету врачей, которому раньше и не подумала бы последовать, сколько потому, что вкус любимого напитка, помимо щедрой порции корицы, тоже был насыщен сладостью и горечью моментов прошлого.

Она решила, что уж если собралась приготовить его вновь, то сделает это вручную, без репликаторов и прочей техники. В конце концов, в самом процессе была немалая доля удовольствия, да и возможность делать и контролировать что-то самостоятельно всегда её успокаивала.

Но едва стоило ей поставить турку, как в дверь позвонили.

Адмирал спустилась на первый этаж и открыла. На пороге никого не было; только ветер обдал декабрьским холодом. Мысленно порицая шутки гуляющей молодёжи, она вернулась обратно.

В гостиной сидел молодой человек в тёмной униформе, с хозяйским интересом рассматривая модель корабля на столике. При появлении Джейнвэй он встал и подарил ей лёгкий, почти незаметный поклон, отчего она застыла на месте — и от неожиданности появления гостя, и от такого уважительного приветствия. Она сразу поняла, кто перед ней, и на него это было совсем не похоже.

Он заметно изменился со времени их последней встречи, но черты отца в нём было невозможно не узнать.

— Тётушка Кэти! — первым разрушил Младший созданную им же атмосферу официальности. — Рад тебя снова видеть. Человеческая память коротка: возможно, ты уже не помнишь меня?

— Ваш род до гробовой доски не забыть, — вздохнула та. — Я подозревала, что даже если мой поступок будет прощён коллегами, один из вас всё равно рано или поздно появится на моём пороге...

По её тону он понял, что при всех стараниях вновь упустил что-то из утомительного множества людских обычаев, и расстроенно рухнул обратно в кресло.

— Конечно, ты всем доставила проблем... Предотвратить замыкание временной петли и при этом избежать парадокса было нелегко. Но — только между нами — открою тебе маленький секрет: мы знали, что тебе хватит смелости пойти против судьбы и законов Вселенной, Кэти, и ждали этого.

Та молча сняла кофе с плиты, не зная, что ответить крестнику, чтобы её отношение ко Кью в целом он не принял на свой счёт.

— Я понимаю, — добавил Младший в ответ на её мысли. — Ведь ты могла вернуться домой не просто несколькими годами раньше, а ещё со дня первой встречи с моим отцом. Ты имеешь полное право злиться.

— Много чести... Держать обиду на вас — всё равно что на солнце за то, что светит.

— Вот и хорошо. Потому что я надеялся, что мы проведём канун праздника, как старые друзья, — улыбнулся он.

Джейнвэй насторожилась. Уж чего-чего, а хорошего в подобном начале явно не могло быть.

— Будет лучше, если сразу скажешь, что ты задумал, — строго предупредила она, отвернувшись от буфета с чашками, чтобы взглянуть на незваного гостя.

Тот что-то недоговаривал. Будучи долгое время ответственной за далеко не самый уживчивый коллектив, она научилась распознавать это давно и безошибочно. А уж в случае с Кью такую возможность необходимо было учитывать как саму собой разумеющуюся.

— Так как ты не стала читать почту, я решил, что приглашу тебя лично. Никаких подвохов: тихий вечер у меня в гостях, небольшая зимняя прогулка и чистосердечное желание укрепить семейные отношения. Как тебе?

«Мне нечего терять. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы хоть какое-то разнообразие, — решила она и притом удивилась про себя: — Так значит, он и впрямь считает меня частью своей семьи?..»

«Ты сомневалась?» — крестник обиженно приподнял бровь, отчего сходство со старшим ещё больше бросилось в глаза, и стало ясно, что он, как и тот, даже и не подумает учитывать возможность отказа.

«Молодой человек, без спросу читать чужие мысли — невежливо. А лезть в них со своими — тем более».

Он сделал вид, что не заметил.

Кэтрин тем временем сделала очередной глоток горячего кофе и оставила чашку на столике.

— Что ж, у меня как раз не было никаких планов. Поэтому — с радостью.

***

Место, куда они перенеслись, было ослепительно белым от чистейшего снега и оглушительно тихим из-за кажущегося — или действительного? — отсутствия жизни на километры вокруг, кроме вечнозелёных раскидистых елей.

— Мы в Кью-Континууме? — спросила адмирал, застёгивая шубу. Лёгкий мороз не был колючим, но освежающим и идеальным для зимнего променада.

— Нет, это карманное измерение. Папа подарил мне его на совершеннолетие. Абсолютно пустым и первозданным. Сказал, что я могу делать здесь всё, что пожелаю.

— И ты решил заняться разведением хвойных деревьев?

— Почти, — усмехнулся тот. — Он думал, я не догадаюсь, что это очередная проверка... 

— Так что ты собираешься здесь делать? — поинтересовалась Джейнвэй, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Пока секрет. Я только начал. Этот мир ещё не знал иных форм жизни. Так что ты здесь первопроходец, тётя Кэти.

— Вижу, ты знаешь, как выбрать подарок адмиралу Звёздного Флота.

— О, это ещё не всё! — пообещал он. — Праздники полны сюрпризов, тем они и хороши.

— И вправду. На Земле Рождество давным-давно утратило своё первоначальное значение — а сегодня я встречаю его вместе с сыном бога... У судьбы определённо есть чувство иронии.

Следы были заметны даже на неглубоком снежном покрове аллеи, по которой они начали путь — настолько тот был нетронутым и белым. Но молодой демиург шёл, казалось, едва касаясь земли. Он снял капюшон с конфедераткой; даже снежинки не таяли, опускаясь на волосы. Кэтрин протянула было руку, но остановилась, встретив взгляд пронзительно-чёрных глаз.

— Извини, — проронила она, отстранившись.

«Почему я так быстро забываюсь? Он мне не сын».

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Младший и взял её ладонь в свои, останавливая поспешное бегство. 

Ободрённая неожиданно правдоподобной теплотой и осязаемой текстурой его перчаток, пожилая крёстная снова — уже осознанно — позволила себе поддаться первоначальному порыву и провела пальцами сквозь волосы спутника, смахивая снежинки.

— Когда ты успел так повзрослеть?.. — прошептала она.

«И когда я успела так постареть?..»

Безмолвие становилось невыносимым. Почувствовав её неловкость от тишины, давящей глухой плитой, Кью-младший окинул взглядом заснеженный лес: в следующее же мгновение мир наполнился отдалённым щебетанием птиц, треском веток, хрустом снега, шелестом ветра меж деревьев и прочими партиями зимней симфонии, зазвучавшей непривычно отчётливо. Ещё секунда, и к этому добавились пляшущие по сугробам отблески праздничных огней, гирляндами обвивших ажурные ледяные ротонды и изгороди.

— Если есть какие-либо пожелания, только скажи. Ты мой гость, — слегка улыбнулся он. — И я хочу, чтобы нынешнее Рождество стало для тебя незабываемым.

Адмирал вздохнула.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. Знаешь, я действительно хотела бы... лишь задать один вопрос.

Он взял её под руку, и они неспеша пошли дальше по преобразившейся аллее. Она продолжила:

— Ты привёл меня в место, где нас не подслушает ни одна живая душа. Ты подозрительно вежлив для Кью. Ты утаиваешь волнение: я давно научилась видеть такие вещи. Будь честен: что ты собираешься мне сказать?

Он хотел было снова остановиться, но, наоборот, после секундной заминки только ускорил шаг.

— А ты вовсе не утратила своей прославленной проницательности...

Вместо него остановилась сама Кэтрин.

— Я поторопилась: это не один вопрос... Точно не один.

Её руки похолодели, и мороз был ни при чём.

— Почему ты упомянул, что вы ждали, что я изменю прошлое? Почему пришли только сейчас? И... почему так жестоки ко мне, послав именно тебя — живое напоминание о всех моих упущениях: о семье, которой у меня больше нет и не будет, об ушедшей молодости, которую не возвратить, о неизведанных горизонтах, которых я не успела достичь — тебя, которому я попросту не смогу сказать «нет», что бы ты ни предложил?

— Не меня. Отца, — спокойно уточнил тот. — Но он попросил меня.

— Потому что он величайший трус во Вселенной.

— Потому что он не вынес бы второго отказа.

«Точнее, его самомнение не вынесло бы,» — подумала она, но вслух сказала:

— Так говори.

Собеседник сделал глубокий вдох. Даже если бы он действительно дышал, это выглядело бы не менее картинно и жалко.

— Кэтрин Джейнвэй, это последний день функционирования твоего физического тела.

Он сделал паузу, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям от доверенной ему ответственности и власти.

— От лица Кью-Континуума, учитывая твою роль в его истории, а также продемонстрированный потенциал преодоления границ своего существования, я предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нам.

— «Сопротивление бесполезно,» — прошептала та еле слышно.

— Что? — переспросил Младший.

— Ничего, мой мальчик. Ничего.

Крёстная спрятала ладони в рукава шубы и задумалась.

— Сколько у меня времени, чтобы попрощаться со всеми? — спросила она.

— С того момента, как вернёшься в линейное время — один земной час и сорок три минуты.

— Ладно, забудь. Возвращаться я не хочу, а прощаться не умею, — рассудила вслух Джейнвэй. — Вопрос получше: сколько у меня времени на решение?

— А его — сколько угодно.

Она оценивающе посмотрела на спутника. По крайней мере, тот казался довольно терпеливым. Но остальные Кью этим отнюдь не славились.

— Прежде чем к тебе придёт подобная идея: да, теоретически я могу держать тебя между жизнью и смертью вечно, но это будет ещё тяжелее для моей совести, чем просто лишить тебя права выбора. И неизмеримо хуже, чем любая другая судьба, — предупредил он.

«Надо же, совесть. На тебе эволюция и впрямь продвинулась. Отец должен гордиться...» — с сарказмом заметила Кэтрин.

— Я подумаю, — ответила она с печальной усталой полуулыбкой и поспешила заверить: — Это не займёт много времени, обещаю. Адмиралу Звёздного Флота не к лицу мешкать с принятием решений.

— В любом случае, я ещё могу сделать тебе последний подарок, — сказал Младший. — Если у тебя остались какие-либо сожаления... что-то, что хотелось бы исправить перед уходом... Я готов взять на себя все последствия. Но выбирай с умом. Второго шанса не будет — даже со всемогуществом, если ты получишь его. В нём, как ты уже видела, гораздо меньше свободы, чем кажется.

Погрузившись глубоко в мысли и воспоминания, она осмотрела аллею. Белый покров мерцал в свете огней, устилая такой чистый, такой безмятежный мир. Одно бесконечно длящееся мгновение. Замороженное зимнее волшебство. Немного странным казалось то, что пока людей влекли тайны и чудеса космоса, того, кто был плотью от плоти тех, больше тянуло к чему-то настолько обыкновенному, только редко замечаемому.

А ведь она не заметила и сама, как снегопад, вроде бы совсем редкий, успел почти замести следы за ними. Глядя на это, впервые за много лет Кэтрин почувствовала забытую лёгкость на сердце: всё, что тяготило её, вдруг оказалось далеко, и сошлось само собой, стоило ей оглянуться.

— Пожалуй, есть кое-что. Я не успела допить кофе.

Взгляд Кью-младшего задержался на ней в мимолётном удивлении — но вскоре в нём зажглась знакомая искра.

— Кажется, неподалёку как раз была подходящая ледяная беседка с чудесным видом на озеро... 

Можем проверить, не стоят ли там по чистой случайности две чашки.

— Тогда нам стоит пойти туда, пока они не остыли, — подыграла крёстная.

— У нас есть всё время во Вселенной, тётушка Кэти.

— Но, готова поспорить, даже по его прошествии ты не перестанешь называть меня «тётушкой».

Он тихо усмехнулся. Снова слышать снисходительную иронию в её голосе было лучшим рождественским подарком.


End file.
